My Friend, My Love
by Liv1701
Summary: Charles goes to comfort Erik when he senses that something is wrong.  X-Men: First Class


_Shaw's got friends. You could do with some._

Erik thought about Charles' words as he sat on the edge of his bed, his body tense with agitation. Friends. At the time, Erik had been thinking of "friends" only in the sense of allies or accomplices. The idea of companionship had never entered into it. The idea of a friend in that sense was foreign to Erik. Yet in the short time that he'd known him, Charles had become a true friend. He genuinely cared about Erik and wanted the best for him. As cheesy as it might sound, the permanent ache that existed inside Erik was dramatically reduced when Charles was around. When their eyes met, or when Charles smiled at him, he felt more whole than he had since the painful events of his childhood.

But sometimes, when he was alone, it was hard to believe that anyone really could care for him after all. Or at least, it seemed unlikely to last. He was starting to feel things, wonderful and dangerous things. Not since his mother was murdered had Erik had so much to lose. Sometimes he wanted to leave and return to the solitary life he knew so well. It was safer there; all he could lose was his life. But Charles would go after him and call him back with his gentle wisdom and kind eyes. And Erik would want to go back.

There was a knock at the door. Erik glanced at the clock and saw that it was midnight. He was at the point of telling whoever it was to get lost when Charles called to him through the door.

"Erik?" he asked. "It's Charles."

Erik stood up, composing his features and running a hand through his hair.

"Come in."

The door opened and Charles entered. He closed the door behind him and turned to Erik with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was just getting a general sense of the house to make sure everything was all right before I went to bed, and I felt your distress. Are you all right?"

Erik wanted to tell him something, to confide the anxiety that plagued him, but he didn't know what to say, or if it would be wise to say anything at all.

"I'm fine, it's...it's nothing."

Charles looked at him shrewdly. "Are you sure? You don't want to talk about it?"

"Reading my mind?" asked Erik.

"No, only your face. But thank you for confirming my guess."

Erik grimaced. "It's nothing, really, I'm just...a bit on edge."

Charles stepped closer. "Well that won't be any good for your training tomorrow. You should try to relax."

"I've tried," said Erik.

"May I?" Charles asked, raising his left hand.

Erik gave him a cautious nod and Charles pressed two fingers to his left temple, his eyes fixed on Erik's. Then Erik heard him speak inside his mind.

_Calm your mind_, thought Charles softly.

Erik felt some of the tension leaving him. He closed his eyes. A memory rose to the surface of sitting with his mother while she read to him. The memory was strong and clear, and the emotions it stirred were mixed. Happiness and love, sorrow for his loss, and anger toward her killer.

_Calm your mind, Erik._

The memory shifted.

"Calm your mind."

It wasn't Charles, it was a memory of him from the first time they had met. A stranger who was different, like him, and made him feel inexplicably safe and trusting. He had given him those first precious words of hope.

"You're not alone. Erik...you're not alone."

Erik's tension was melting away now as the memory shifted again. Charles stood before him in the sunlight, his piercing blue eyes gazing deeply into Erik's.

"There's so much more to you than you know," Charles had said. "Not just pain and anger. There's good too, I felt it."

Charles placed a reassuring hand on Erik's arm, and Erik smiled as the memory faded away. He opened his eyes and was only a little surprised to see that Charles was now right in front of him, and the hand on his arm hadn't been just a memory.

"I felt your struggle, Erik," said Charles. "I know the thoughts that have been haunting you. But please, don't push me away. I felt the goodness in your heart, and I see it in your eyes. You don't have to be alone."

Erik lowered his eyes in shame, but Charles took his hand in both of his and held it to his chest, and Erik once again met the bright blue gaze. "Trust me, Erik," said Charles, "and I promise you'll never be alone again."

Erik raised his other hand and placed it against Charles'. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments. Erik couldn't help stealing a short glance at Charles' lips, which were temptingly close, but he was afraid to move. This moment was vital. Either his hopes would be realized, or he would lose everything, just as he'd feared.

He dropped his gaze suddenly as apprehension filled him. Then frustration emerged. He wasn't used to feeling so vulnerable, and he didn't like it. He was used to taking what he wanted, not waiting around nervously for permission. But he couldn't do that here. He respected Charles and cared for him. He cared for him more deeply than he wanted to admit.

Charles leaned forward and touched his forehead momentarily to Erik's. Erik smiled and raised his eyes to Charles. Charles smiled back.

_Erik, open your mind to me. Trust me._

Erik knew that Charles didn't need his permission to access his mind, but he wanted it to be given freely. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. But something happened that he wasn't expecting. He was slowly becoming aware of Charles' inner thoughts and feelings without him explicitly speaking to him. As the connection grew stronger, Erik felt a surge of strong emotions from Charles. He had known that Charles cared about him, but now he felt it right to his core. The intensity of his affection was staggering to Erik, who believed himself to be unworthy of such feelings. Part of him was thrilled at the discovery, but it was overshadowed by doubt.

_It's all right, Erik. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere._

Charles released Erik's hands and pulled him into an embrace. His hand slid up to the back of Erik's neck and began to stroke his hair. Longing stirred between their connected minds.

_Charles..._ thought Erik.

Charles' hand cupped Erik's face and his thumb caressed his cheek. He smiled warmly.

_Erik...my dear friend._

As one, they leaned in and kissed. The tenderness of it took Erik's breath away. His life in quest of revenge hadn't exactly lead him to encounters based on emotion. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and since their minds were connected, neither of them did. As their kisses went from tentative to passionate, desire rose in both of them.

Charles slid his hands down Erik's chest and stomach, then around to his back, pulling him closer. His tongue flicked against Erik's bottom lip. Erik gave a small gasp, and Charles took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into Erik's mouth. The telepathic link between them increased the sensations as each man felt the other's arousal in addition to his own. A small moan escaped each of them. Erik broke the kiss and slid his tongue along Charles' ear, then started kissing in a line down his neck, stopping to suck several spots along the way. Charles put his lips to Erik's neck to reciprocate.

_Damn turtleneck_, he thought.

Erik chuckled. "I can fix that."

Erik pulled off his shirt. Charles just stood there for a moment, gazing at him.

"You're magnificent," he said, and immediately stripped off his cardigan.

As Charles started unbuttoning his shirt, Erik came over to help. At least, he had intended to help, but he ended up sliding his hands under the bottom of Charles' shirt and caressing his skin. When the shirt was finally off, Charles pulled Erik tightly against himself, skin against skin. He dragged his nails across Erik's back, sending pleasant chills through his body. Charles adjusted his hips, and Erik gasped as Charles' erection was pressed against his own. He bucked his hips and Charles moaned, both aloud and inside his mind.

_Erik, I need you. Now._

_God yes!_ thought Erik as Charles thrust against him once more.

They fell together onto the bed.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Erik and Charles lay under the covers together. Erik's head was resting on Charles' chest. Charles gently stroked his hair.<p>

"I hope I helped to address your concerns," said Charles with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving," answered Erik, running his hand down Charles' torso.

Charles pressed a kiss to the top of Erik's head.

"I'm glad to hear it, my love."


End file.
